Je ne dirais rien
by yumi-elfeuw
Summary: Stiles se fait kidnapper et torturer par une personne de la meute! Va-t-il réussir à s'en sortir vivant surtout lorsqu'une lame coupe une de ses artères? La meute va-t-elle réussir a le retrouver avec que la psychapate le tue? Va-t-il deoir se débrouiller seul? Death!fic donc mort d'un des personnages et sterek sous-entendus. Rated T pour les mots crus de Stiles


_Salut salut!_

_alors teen wolf est à moi, j'ai réussi à le piquer à Jeff Davis pendant qu'il dormait hahaha!_

_voilà ce qui est sorti de mon cerveau après trois heures de cours a me faire clasher et clasher une prof je préviens c'est une death!fic! _

_merci à bruniblondi et minibn pour leur corriger xD_

_bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

** \- Je ne dirais rien, tu peux tout aussi bien me tuer maintenant. Je reste fidèle à ma meute ! **

Cette parole fut suivie d'un long hurlement empli de souffrance et d'un rire froid appartenant à une femme. Stiles, car c'était bien lui qui était attaché sur cette chaise et torturé depuis des jours, gardait son regard fixé sur sa tortionnaire. Une fois qu'il réussit à calmer son cri, lui cracha au visage un mélange de salive, de sang et d'une chose jaunâtre qu'elle lui avait fait avaler.

Il la regarda avec dégoût avant de murmurer d'une voix menaçante.

** \- Tu nous as peut-être trompés avec ton air de sainte nitouche Bitch, mais tu ne tireras rien de moi. Ma meute, c'est ma famille et tu n'as pas était assez ouverte d'esprit pour le comprendre. Quand ils verront que je ne suis pas rentré, ils me rechercheront et soit sure qu'ils sauront que c'est toi et là ma pauvre, tu t'en mordras les doigts !**

** \- Stiles, Stiles, Stiles ! Tu penses réellement qu'ils sont à ta recherche ? Cela fait quoi ? Dix-huit jours que je te retiens séquestré, tout en faisant la jeune fille triste pour son ami disparu auprès d'eux, mais rien. Ils ont cherché au début c'est vrai, mais tout le monde pense que tu es juste parti. C'est pathétique, mais après tout qu'es-tu pour la meute hum ? Rien, absolument rien ! **Dit-elle en essuyant le cracha sur ses longs cheveux noirs, sortant une fiole transparente de sa poche et la renversa sur le torse plein de zébrure de l'hyperactif avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer. Ce dernier ne put empêcher le gémissement de sortir de sa bouche en sentant sa chair abimée se consumer, laissant des sillons sanguinolents sur son passage et une légère fumée.

** \- Et toi ?** Halète-t-il. **Tu penses être quoi pour la meute, si ce n'est que la pute de mon meilleur ami ? Tu vois, celui qui tente d'oublier la douce Alison en te baisant, celui qui dans son orgasme murmure son nom, penses-tu avoir ta place dans notre meute ? Tous nos membres ont fait leur preuve. Notre confiance nous a permis de détruire tous nos obstacles et ce n'est surement pas une gamine comme toi, qu'importe la créature que tu es, qui va réussir à ébranler toute notre existence ! Je suis peut-être humain, 'spèce de salope, mais j'ai prouvé que je méritais d'entrer dans cette grande famille hétéroclite et crois-moi, si je dois crever pour arrêter ta folie, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir ! **En disant ces mots, il releva la tête en un air de défi, un rictus moqueur sur ses lèvres sèches et éclatées.

La tortionnaire prit en air rageur et retira d'un coup sec le couteau planté dans le mollet droit du jeune homme et transperça sa jambe lui coupant une artère et lui arrachant un cri de douleur qui se transforma en un hurlement lorsqu'elle fit bouger la lame encore à l'intérieur. Il sentit sa bouche se remplir de sang et il le cracha au visage de la fille, lui envoyant un coup de boule au passage qui la força à reculer.

Stiles reprit tant bien que mal sa respiration et planta un regard haineux sur l'idiote. Prenant une grande inspiration, il força sur les cordes qui retenaient ses mains et qui étaient abimées avec tous le sang et autres substances qui y étaient tombés. Il était temps de finir cette comédie.

Kira, car c'était elle qui faisait du mal à l'humain, recula d'un pas lorsque les liens lâchèrent et pris son katana prête à finir le travail. L'hyperactif fit un pas en sa direction et tangua un peu avant de se rattraper à la table près de lui, où il arracha d'un geste brusque le couteau, faisant jaillir le sang de la plaie. Il regarda la Kitsune avec rage et dit d'une voix rauque :

** \- Si je dois partir en enfer, tu viendras avec moi, je ne laisserai pas la meute avec une folle de ton espèce. Je n'ai pas tout compris à ce que tu voulais, mais une chose est sûre, tu leur veux du mal et ça c'est hors de question ! **

** \- Tu ne peux rien contre moi ! **Hurla-t-elle hystériquement. **Tu ne sais rien de tout ça ! Je veux voir tomber ces monstres ! Ils ne sont pas humains et doivent mourir. Alors dis-moi où se situe l'argent de Derek car je sais qu'il n'est pas dans le tombeau, j'ai vérifié !**

Et là, une chose improbable se passa, Stiles explosa d'un rire froid à vous glacer le sang et fit un peu vers elle, il prit la lame du katana et la positionna sur son cœur.

** \- Vas-y Kira, **Dit-il d'une voix doucereuse, faisant trembler les mains qui tenaient l'arme, **tue moi comme tu as tuée Alison. Oh ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai toujours su que c'était toi qui contrôlait les Onis et non le Nogitsune. Elle devenait gênante pour ton projet d'être riche, trop présente dans le cœur de l'alpha, celui qui aurait pu te donner accès aux voutes Hale. Malheureusement pour toi, Scott n'a jamais rien su, mais moi si. Je savais que quelqu'un y était entré, je savais que l'argent de Peter avait été volé par une certaine traitresse, mais je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusqu'à me kidnapper. **Un rire s'échappa une seconde fois de sa bouche tandis que Kira reculait, effrayée. **Tu as peur ? Pourtant, c'est toi qui t'es amusée à me torturer pendant près d'un mois, c'est toi qui as l'arme en mains. C'est toi qui t'es amusée sur mon corps, alors dis-moi Kira, qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir qu'on a perdu ? Ça fait quoi de savoir que moi, pauvre humain, je vais te tuer ?**

** \- Tu… Qui es-tu ? **Demande-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante. La renarde devint encore plus blême devant le regard et le sourire fou du jeune homme

** \- Qui je suis ?** **Mais voyons Kira Arden Yukimura, tu m'as déjà rencontré, je suis Stiles Stilinski, fils de John Stilinski et de …. Claudia Winchester. Ouiii, je vois que tu as compris, tu t'es attaquée à la plus grande famille de chasseurs de créatures surnaturelles du monde, même les Argent ne sont rien face à nous. **Son sourire s'élargit en voyant le regard de pure terreur que lui envoya la fille, il fit un pas vers elle et pris un fouet qui trainait par terre. Il joua quelques minutes avec et regarda de nouveau la kitsune figée d'effroi. Le jeu pouvait enfin commencer.

Ce ne fut que de longues heures de tortures. Quand Stiles entendit des bruits de course, il se tourna vers la porte à temps pour la voir voler à travers la pièce et la meute en entier se figea en voyant le tableau.

Imaginez un Stiles vêtu d'un pantalon taché de sang et déchiré, laissant voir de nombreuses marques de coupure, le torse nu laissant voir plusieurs hématomes, des coupures, brûlures etc… Et Kira dans un état encore pire, étant attachée et inconsciente, son état ne laissait voir aucune parcelle de peau non blessée.

** \- Vous êtes en retard les gars, encore un peu et je crevais !** Dit Stiles d'un air blasé.

** \- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? **Hurle Scott faisant relever la tête de Kira qui s'était réveillée au bruit de porte qui explose, elle se mit à pleurer et crier.

** \- Je t'en prie, Scott sors moi de là, il est devenu complètement fou !**!

** \- La ferme chienne !** Siffle Stiles en la giflant fortement, il tourna son regard impassible vers la meute et vit Scott s'approcher d'un pas menaçant. **Sérieux Scottie ? Tu vas défendre la pouf qui m'as séquestré et torturé ?**

** \- Ce n'est pas vrai, je l'ai trouvé et quand j'ai essayé de le sortir de là il AIE !**

** \- Je t'ai dit de te taire, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas là-dedans ? **Dit l'humain en rabaissant sa main sur le visage de la fille pour la troisième fois. **Et vous, **dit-il en se tournant entièrement vers la meute qui eut des hoquets d'horreurs en voyant les blessures profondes du jeune homme qui saignaient encore. **Cette folle me séquestre et vous pensez que c'est ELLE la victime ?**

** \- Comprend-nous Stiles, en voyant… Lydia dans cette situation par exemple, quelle serait ta réaction ? **Demanda Derek en s'avançant prudemment vers l'homme qui réfléchissait. Il mit une main sur la blessure, attirant ainsi son regard vers sa grande main et souffla doucement, heureux que cette douleur soit moindre.

** \- C'est vrai, je suis désolé les gars,** souffla le blessé, en lâchant le couteau qu'il tenait.** Elle m'a menacé et j'ai réagi instinctivement mais comprenez, vous aussi. Chaque jour, elle me disait que vous m'aviez abandonné, chaque putain de jour, elle me demandait où était le coffre de Derek. Alors j'ai profité d'un moment de faiblesse, pensant que vous m'aviez vraiment oublié.**

** \- IL MENT ! je vous en prie, il me fait peur ! **Hurla Kira, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Mais avant que Scott ne s'approche d'elle, il se fit attraper la manche de son pull par Lydia qui secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

** \- Stiles dit vrai, j'en suis sûre. Tu le connais Scott, jamais il ne nous fera de mal malgré son…** **Nom de famille. J'ai foi en son jugement, il nous a déjà sauvé mais elle, **la banshee prit une mine dégoutée en montrant Kira qui lui lançait un regard noir, **n'as jamais rien fait pour qu'on lui accorde notre confiance. Réfléchis un instant Scott, pas comme le petit-ami de cette pétasse mais comme l'alpha de notre meute. Qui. A. Raison ? **Scott ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et au bout de deux minutes, les rouvrit pour vriller ses pupilles incandescentes sur Stiles qui se maintenait à Derek à cause de ses blessures et de la baisse d'adrénaline.

** \- Je suis désolé Stiles, de ne pas t'avoir cru, mais nous te cherchions toujours.**

** \- Je sais Scottie, **sourit faiblement le jeune homme sous le cri de rage de la Kitsune, Scott se tourna vers elle et lui dit dans un grognement. **Tu vas payer pour cela crois-moi, on ne s'attaque pas à ma meute… Mais le jugement ne me revient pas de droit, laissons la victime en décider… Stiles ? **Scott se figea en voyant le teint très pâle de son ami qui se laissa tomber entièrement sur celui qui le retenait.

Il vit comme au ralenti l'ex-alpha tomber à genoux pour le coucher au sol et l'humain cracher du sang et convulser, entendant à peine le rire hystérique de Kira qui hurlait que le poison avait enfin fait effet. Il ne se boucha pas les oreilles lorsque Lydia hurla le nom de Stiles. Cependant, Scott entendit parfaitement le cœur de son ami battre de plus en plus faiblement, il vit avec une netteté horrible son regard devenir fixe et sentit comme si le froid prenait possession de son corps.

Le vrai alpha laissa ses larmes rouler sur ses joues, se laissant tomber lui aussi à genoux, hurlant le nom de son ami, de son bras droit, de son frère qu'il venait de perdre à cause d'une folle avide d'argent et de pouvoir. Ne se rendant même pas compte qu'un homme venait d'entrer et s'était figé en voyant son unique fils, inerte dans les bras de Derek qui le berçait en le suppliant de revenir. Le père approcha d'une démarche peu sûre et s'agenouilla devant son enfant, son bébé, le dernier membre de sa famille et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

Personne ne vit Lydia prendre un couteau, une rage pure dans ses yeux et s'avancer tel un félin vers Kira qui riait à gorge déployée. La rousse abattit l'arme une fois, puis deux, puis trois jusqu'à ce que ce son horripilant s'arrête dans un gargouillis de sang immonde. Une fois la sale besogne faites, la jeune fille alla prendre son alpha dans ses bras et pleura avec lui la perte de l'humain de la meute.

Ce jour-là nota la fin d'un chasseur accompli mais fidèle à sa meute, d'une jeune fille devenue folle à cause de tous les changements dans sa vie, mais ce jour donna aussi naissance à une meute fortifiée pour rendre fier le pilier de cette meute, de cette famille. John Stilinski se donna la mort trois jours après, écrivant une lettre d'excuses à la meute de son fils et leur léguant tous leurs biens. Voici comment Scott McCall perdit, comme Derek autrefois, son innocence et comment Lydia devint une protectrice hors pair, prête à tout pour protéger les siens.

* * *

**Hey j'avais dit que c'était une death fic! en même temps après l'OS tout mielleux que j'ai écrit lundi bah voici ce qui compense mouhahaha**

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous? je rappel que le meurtre d'un auteur peut être puni!**

**bisou mes louvetaux :)**


End file.
